pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Brackstjen/FoW Shockway
Please Rate and comment build so i can make improves to it. Before making changes first mention em please.--Brackstjen 20:02, January 13, 2010 (UTC)Eiion X :Theorycraft, or does this actually work. Screenies would be nice, please. --Saberhagen (My Talk) 20:03, January 13, 2010 (UTC) ::IAU on the Earth Shaker warrior so he doesn't get KDed by Spike Trap and Abyssals. Digitalfear 20:04, January 13, 2010 (UTC) :::Also, Erff Shakuur needs eight adrenaline, not six. --Saberhagen (My Talk) 20:07, January 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::There, i fixed the tactics problem. Sjoerdmastah :::::Dmg of eles is high enough so np if aphtershick doesnt get them all KDed, however I suggest LoD on the war--37er 20:28, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Earthbind If im right earthshaker+stonefist is 3 seconds already? basically, every kncodown lastes "2 seconds" because for assasin chains, knockdown with a skill, (knockdown happens before skill activation, and those attacks are 1 second and takes 1 second to use skill wihle knockdowns, 1+1=2 ppl), so yes, earth-shaker+stonefist insignia technically means 3 seconds, but earthbind would make it 3 seconds, because the standing up animation counts as you are knocked down. this is intresting theorycraft, ill see how it ends up. and i love the FGJ!+TTL! synergy for earthshaker.--Bluetapeboy 21:24, January 13, 2010 (UTC) wont earth bind only affect 3 foes at maximum as it have 120 hp and takes 40 dmg ea time somthing is kded? or am i just thinkin 2 hard... :you dont need earthbind and aftershock+shockwave x2 won't kill groups--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 02:33, January 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Bad theorycrafted build is bad. Life Guardian 02:37, January 14, 2010 (UTC) :::good theroy craft is good (FGJ+TTL w/ right tactics to fuel EarthShaker) bad theory craft is bad (eles). maybe add the erf shaker on manlyway or something? and earthbind would affect all monsters, its sjut the spirit would still die. at any level death magic you use aura of lich on all dead raptors in the raptor cave, you get the effects, its jsut all the minions die. owait bad example.--Bluetapeboy 03:24, January 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::Why add an earthshaker when 1 war can spike any mob alone and with no scatter? =\ Life Guardian 04:19, January 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::Wish I could find a use for that erf shakur warrior, looks so awesome, the rest of the build is a little mediocre though. - AthrunFeya - 09:01, January 14, 2010 (UTC) ether prism try that instead....... use crystal wave/tenais crystal, lod with BuH and Intensity with like Elemental Lord or something for 270 dmg/person*3=810 dmg spike... ether prism also keeps you largely invulnerable [[User :Kbar|'Kb']][[User talk:Kbar|'ar']] 08:35, January 14, 2010 (UTC) :Invulnerable from... Knocked down Foes? When they are KD'ed they won't harm u anyway. Also as stated above, delete Earthbind, as It doesnt lengthen the KD time. At allSebv2727 09:04, January 14, 2010 (UTC) ::that erf shakur war is sexy. rest is crap.--Bluetapeboy 16:34, January 14, 2010 (UTC) I do believe that something very much like this has already been posted and trashed. [[User:Andy|'Andy']] 16:35, January 14, 2010 (UTC) :^This looks like a bad version of redway tbh--TahiriVeila 17:18, January 14, 2010 (UTC) ::The only thing thats saved it so far is the erf shakur. It's excruciatingly manly - AthrunFeya - 17:20, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Couldnt you add MoP on the MT to make the warrior better?:D